


Par delà les mers

by Leo Poldine (Lapaumee)



Series: Des sorciers sous les tropiques [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (fausse) vulgarisation historique, Gen, Nuits du FoF, Ouagadou, XVII° siècle, afrique sorcière, bendula buwaaw, différence culturelle, loi du secret, royaume du Mali, vulgarisation historique
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 01:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12924069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lapaumee/pseuds/Leo%20Poldine
Summary: Kemo Bassama part à la découverte de l'Europe et du Code du Secret.





	Par delà les mers

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fic a été écrite pour la 89° Nuit du fof, sur le thème « distance », en une heure (ou presque) mais en décalé. Pour plus d'informations sur les Nuits d'écriture ou sur le Fof, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un MP.

**Par-delà les mers**

Le grand sorcier Kemo Bassama avait longtemps étudié la lettre apportée par les marchands. Il avait réuni dans la capitale autant de sorcier qu'il avait pu joindre pour partager la nouvelle, et la discussion avait commencé à l'aube. A la tombée du soleil, aucune solution n'avait remporté l'unanimité, et il avait invité tous ceux qui le souhaitaient à rester pour le dîner et pour la nuit. Son épouse avait soupiré en sa direction, et il avait penché la tête avec un sourire contrit, conscient du travail qu'il lui demandait. Elle était repartie en secouant la tête et les mains, déjà occupée à tout mettre en place pour le confort de leurs invités.

Le lendemain, ils s'installèrent tôt sous le manguier, bien décidés à parvenir à un accord. Et finalement, alors que le soleil finissait sa course par-delà les collines, ils arrêtèrent leur décision. Kemo et son élève Makuto, la plus douée, représenteraient leurs communautés à cette grande rencontre des sorciers organisée au-delà des mers. S'ils voulaient y être à temps, il fallait partir immédiatement.

Après une dernière nuit avec sa femme bien-aimée, il rassembla ses affaires, et prit néanmoins le temps de rédiger un message pour le sorcier Ozioma, fils de Buchi, qui habitait loin vers la mer. [1] Il était sans doute impossible pour Ozioma de faire le voyage, mais au moins ainsi il serait informé. Et peut-être serait-il à Tombouctou lorsque Kemo reviendrait, et il pourrait alors lui raconter ses voyages et ses découvertes. [2]

Le voyage de Kemo et Makuto commença avec la caravane, qui traversait la grande mer de sable pour apporter du sel, de l'or, et de l'argent jusqu'aux oasis et aux villes des arabes. C'était un voyage inconfortable et long, où ils devaient subir la chaleur insupportable du jour, et le froid perçant de la nuit. Leurs sortilèges et amulettes les protégeaient un peu, mais ni Kemo ni Makuto n'étaient vraiment des spécialistes de ce type de magie.

Ils furent bien aise d'arriver enfin sur les rives de la mer blanche[3] et furent émerveillés de découvrir ses villes, blanches et immenses, bien plus peuplées que leur Tombouctou native – mais moins belles, ils en convinrent volontiers. Avec l'aide de marchands sorciers qu'ils connaissaient, ils négocièrent leur passage sur un bateau jusqu'à la ville de Marseille, d'où ils espéraient rejoindre la forêt de Brocéliande, où la grande rencontre de tous les sorciers du monde devait se dérouler.

La traversée de la mer blanche ne fut guère plus agréable que celle de la mer de sable, la houle et la pluie remplaçant la chaleur et le froid. Ils évitèrent cependant toute attaque de pirates, pourtant nombreux dans cette région, et le capitaine en remercia sa bonne étoile. Kemo, lui, remercia Makuto, dont le très efficace sort de camouflage avait été bien utile à plusieurs reprises.

Arrivés en France, ils continuèrent leur chemin à pied, leur argent s'étant fortement dilapidé au cours de voyage. Les lettres avaient mentionné l'hostilité de la population à l'égard des sorciers, aussi prirent-ils grand soin de ne pas en faire usage. Le voyage fut long, et éreintant : ils ne comprenaient guère ce que les gens leur disaient, trouvaient la nourriture abominable et le climat déprimant.

A force de patience et d'acharnement, cependant, ils finirent par atteindre la forêt de Brocéliande. Les discussions avaient déjà commencé, mais à peine, et ils s'efforcèrent de suivre et de comprendre les différents témoignages et propositions des sorciers du monde entier – même si ceux qui parlaient étaient surtout des Européens.

Les représentants de l'Angleterre expliquèrent qu'ils avaient décidé, chez eux, de rompre tous les liens entre les sorciers et les moldus, et qu'ils invitaient tous les pays du monde à faire de même. C'était, de leur avis, le seul moyen de protéger les leurs contre les persécutions. Kemo intervint alors pour souligner que, dans le royaume du Mali, les sorciers étaient respectés et leurs conseils écoutés, mais ses arguments furent vite interrompus par un sorcier polonais.

Avec les jours, la solution anglaise convainquit de plus en plus de monde, et à la fin, c'est celle qui fut adoptée. Le Code International du Secret entra officiellement en vigueur, et tous les sorciers présents furent invités à rentrer chez eux pour l'expliquer et le faire appliquer. Kemo sentit le désespoir s'abattre sur ses épaules, tant la tâche lui semblait impossible. Comment dire à ses amis et ses voisins qu'ils devaient oublier la magie, et que jamais plus il ne pourrait soulager un muscle endolori par une potion, ou chasser un serpent d'un sort ?

Pour le retour, lui et Makuto voyagèrent jusqu'à Marseille dans le carrosse d'un sorcier appelé Achille Jauffret, qui parlait bien l'arabe. C'était un joyeux compagnon, et à son contact, ils purent enfin découvrir les beautés de la campagne européenne, qui leur avait échappé à l'aller. Il agitait discrètement sa baguette pour ajouter du poivre dans les plats et faire apparaitre des fleurs qu'il tendait en souriant à Makuto, qui riait derrière sa main, et balayait d'un haussement d'épaules les craintes de Kemo.

Arrivés à Marseille, le Français leur trouva un bateau qui pourrait les ramener chez eux, mais Makuto décida de rester avec Achille, et Kemo s'en alla seul. Juste avant d'embarquer, cependant, après de grandes promesses de lettres et de nouvelles, et peut-être d'un prochain voyage, elle le retint par la main, et planta ses grands yeux sombres dans les siens.

\- Maître, il ne faut pas vous inquiéter. Tombouctou est aussi loin de l'Europe qu'elle l'est de nous. La magie, comme la loi, s'arrange très bien de la distance.

Et sur ces très sages paroles, elle s'en retourna vers sa nouvelle vie.

Elle vécut une vie longue et heureuse auprès d'Achille Jauffret, à qui elle donna plusieurs enfants. L'un de leurs petits-fils devint d'ailleurs professeur à Beaubâtons. Elle entretint toute sa vie une correspondance avec son vieux maître, Kemo Bassama, et c'est grâce à leurs échanges que nous avons ce témoignage inestimable, quasi unique, d'un sorcier africain sur le Code du Secret. On sait aujourd'hui de quelle façon il fut (et ne fut pas) appliqué sur ce continent jusqu'à la fin du XIX° siècle. En effet, l'invention du sortilège de transplanage, rendant les distances sans conséquences, changea radicalement les relations qu'entretenaient jusqu'alors les communautés sorcières et poussa à une uniformisation du Code, ce qui était loin d'être le cas auparavant.

1) Nulle trace n'a été retrouvée concernant Ozioma Buchi, ni dans les archives de Ouagadou, ni dans celles de Bendula Buwaaw. Cependant, au vu du nom, on peut supposer que c'était un sorcier igbo, qui devait donc vivre dans le sud de l'actuel Nigéria, sur les bords du Golfe de Guinée.[return to text]

2) _Récits de Voyages par-delà les Mers_ , par Kemo Bassama, est consultable (en arabe et malinké exclusivement) dans les archives de Bendula Buwaaw. C'est de ce manuscrit qu'est tiré l'histoire résumée ici.[return to text]

3) Nom que les Ottomans, qui dominaient alors l'Afrique du Nord, donnaient à la mer Méditerranée.[return to text]

**Author's Note:**

> Si je ne me suis pas trop plantée, "Bendula Buwaaw" signifie "lieu de rassemblement des sorciers", ce que je trouve plutôt pas mal...


End file.
